


Not running away again

by lilac_moonbeams



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst (only a lil I promise), Fluff, I’m sorry this is my first fic idk what to put, M/M, Mostly fluff near end especially
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_moonbeams/pseuds/lilac_moonbeams
Summary: Gon never really wanted to separate from Killua. And all he knows is that being separated from him majorly sucks, but he doesn’t think that he can do anything about that. Killua, on the other hand, comes to realize some things (with Alluka’s help, of course) and decides that after more than a year, it’s about time he paid a visit to Whale Island. Alluka, meanwhile, is quite the wise sister, despite her excessive meddling.





	1. I Miss Him . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. Uh. This is my first fic for this fandom and ship as well as my first fic. Like, ever. Lots of constructive criticism will be appreciated (and probably needed, honestly). Please be kind though! (Assuming anyone reads this fic) This probably won’t be a very long fanfic either, but who knows. Also, I know I’m like suuuuuuuper late on the HxH train, I only got into it last year and these are my BABIES and I was not satisfied with what the 2011 anime and lack of manga chapters left us with. So! I made an ao3 account. No more rambling, onto the fic!

_ I miss him. _

That one thought permeated Gon Freecss’ entire brain. And that thought had consumed him, since the very moment one year, two months, and twelve days ago (not that he had been counting) that Gon had turned his back on his best friend in the whole world, Killua Zoldyck. Gon didn’t know that being alone could ever hurt so much. Before the Hunter exam, he’d never really had friends, at least none of his own age. Gon had been perfectly okay with spending his time alone in the woods or fishing, or just helping Aunt Mito with the chores. He’d never minded being virtually friendless, never minded his own solidarity. But if so, then why . . . why did being alone  _ now _ make his chest hurt worse than any broken bones he’d ever gotten?  _ Heh, yeah, Killua always used to scold me for hurting myself all the time.  _ Gon remembered fondly.  _ I guess, that’s technically . . . the reason we parted ways. Or, at least, made me “number two”. _

 

“GON!” Mito shouted up the stairs, violently tearing Gon from his thoughts. “I’m coming, Aunt Mito!” Gon replied back, grabbing the rough draft of his essay off his desk. It was likely that Mito wanted to correct what he’d written so far. He grimaced at the couple of pages he’d written. “Sorry!” He whisper-shouted at the papers, knowing they’d soon be covered in red-ink slashes. 

 

“How’s the essay about your travels going, Gon?” Mito asked, her back turned to Gon. She was washing the dishes. Gon pulled out a chair at the dining table and sat down, laying his essay in front of him. “It’s been going okay, Aunt Mito. Well, it was.” Gon answered. “Was?” his Aunt asked. “What happened?” “Well, for the past fifteen minutes, my mind won’t stop drifting. I think I need a break.” Gon admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Mito frowned sternly. “All right.” she gave in with a sigh. “Thanks Aunt Mito! You’re the best!” Gon exclaimed, and he ran out the door. Mito gasped and ran to the door, sponge still in hand. Heaving another sigh, she yelled out the door: “Be back before dinner!”

 

Soon enough, Gon found himself wandering through the woods.  _ Oh look, there’s where I showed Killua how to fish. And that’s the cliff where we made that campfire and we said that we’d stay together and travel around the world once I found Ging. I really . . . really wish that we could’ve followed that plan. But I messed up real bad, and Killua found his goal. I should be happy for him, instead of wallowing in my own sorrows. Some friend I am.  _ Gon thought as he walked deeper into the forest. The young Hunter saw a blackened tree in his peripheral vision. As he approached it, there were thin, vein-like lines running all up the trunk.  _ Oh, This tree was struck by lightning!  _ Gon realized. “Hey, Killua,” Gon said aloud. “It’s just like your—” Gon stopped speaking abruptly as he turned his head behind him to face Killua. But of course, Killua wasn’t there. And Gon was dumb for still thinking he was after more than a year had passed without them ever speaking. Gon had fought plenty of powerful enemies over the last few years, but he couldn’t fight the tears that began to stream down his cheeks.

 

Mito was at the dining table, red pen in hand and clicking her tongue constantly at Gon’s lack of grammatical prowess. She finished correcting the second last page’s last sentence, adding a comma in red. Mito flipped to the last page, glad she’d finally be finished. But all her annoyance vanished when she saw what was written on the last page. Three lonely words, written larger and with a shakier hand than Gon’s already atrocious handwriting, stood out on the lined paper:

_ I miss him. _


	2. Wouldn’t you say it’s time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Look. I know I said the next update would be like the next day, and not the following week, but when I started writing this I’d been coming down with a cold. That cold included watery eyes and I couldn’t see my screen very well for a while. I also got a new phone, so yeah, a perfect storm (I write this on my phone). I’m still not totally better (I’ve got a bad cough) but I can see the screen and I’m writing. More info at the end, hope you enjoy!

Killua did  _not_ enjoy falling out of bed. Sure, the pain of hitting his skull on the floor didn’t really bother him, but being crudely awoken like that was totally uncool. Killua sat up on the carpet of their hotel room in god-knows-where-they-are-this-time-it’s too-late/early-for-Killua’s-brain-to-work and rubbed the back of his head and groaned. “Big brother, what are you up to this time?” came a small, feminine voice from on top of the bed. “Obviously, I’m making sandcastles. Seriously, Alluka, what does it look like?” Killua’s voice was full of sarcasm, as it was (he checked the digital clock on the nightstand) 1:39 am. “Well, it looks like, to me, that you were having _that_ dream again and rolled off the bed. Pretty stupid of you, big brother. And why are you still on the floor?” As much as Killua loved how smart his little sister was, he loved it significantly less when she turned it on him. He got up off the carpeted floor and sat on the bed. “You know big brother, I bet you’d stop having _that_ dream if you just went to see him already.” This was far from the first time Alluka had brought this up. “You know that I can’t go see him, Alluka. And besides, how do you even know that what I was dreaming about anyways?” Killua replied, scrunching and un-scrunching the sheets in his hand. “First of all, you always fall off the bed when you have  _that_ specific dream. And tonight, for some mysterious reason, you started talking in your sleep.” Oh  _no._ Killua could’ve said any number of embarrassing things. “Oh?” He said, trying (and failing) to play it cool. “And what might I have said?” “Don’t worry, you only said one word over and over.” Killua almost breathed a sigh of relief, until Alluka finished speaking. “You just kept saying ‘Gon’.” 

 

Killua was was going to die. Many things and people had tried and failed to kill him over his short life, and he’d had his fair share of close calls, but he was going to die of embarrassment because he’d talked in his sleep. It was a fitting end. “Gosh, big brother, you are awfully red.” Alluka remarked innocently. Killua was only able to make a choking sound. “I was serious about you going to visit Gon, big brother. Don’t you owe it to him to at least say hi?” “I can’t.” Killua said, still struggling to get more than two syllables out of his mouth. “Why not?” Alluka prodded. “I just . . . can’t.” “That’s a pretty dumb reason, big brother. You know what I think? I love you, big brother, but you’re afraid, aren’t you? You’re running away, because you’re scared. And it’s okay to be scared, big brother, but it’s also important to face your fears. And I know you miss him, not matter how brave you act.” Alluka rolled over and said nothing more.

 

When Alluka woke up the next morning, she was surprised to see Killua already awake and doing things. He was . . . packing his suitcase back up? They weren’t supposed to leave for another few days or so, so why? “Oh, Alluka, you’re awake.” Killua notes aloud. “Good, pack your suitcase.” “May I ask why, big brother?” Alluka questioned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I thought about what you said, and I realized that we probably owe Whale Island a visit.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Chapter Two done. It’s a bit of a cliffhanger, sorry, but I heard that’s how you do this writing thing. I wanna day the next chapter will be up in like two days, but it will definitely be up within a week. Sorry again for the long wait for this chapter, but the circumstances were unpredictable. As always, constructive criticism is welcome, but don’t be mean!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah. Okay. My first fic’s first chapter! I feel new. I’ll probably post the next chapter real soon, like today or tomorrow. Thanks for reading! (Assuming people actually read this.)


End file.
